Devil May Cry Hidden Red Orb Cache Locations
This is a guide on where to find hidden Red Orb Caches in Devil May Cry. Red Orbs will appear when Dante touches these locations. They can only be collected once per playthrough, but will re-appear in New Game+. Mission 1 *In the entrance hall, on the tip of the raised spear held by the statue of the mounted knight. Landing on it requires a tricky wall-jump off the shaft of the spear. (100) *On the engine cowling of the biplane in the workshop area. (50) DMC1 hidden red orb 1.jpg DMC1 hidden red orb 2.jpg Mission 2 *On top of the fountain in the courtyard. Jump from near the edge of the circle around the fountain to land squarely on it. (50) DMC1 hidden red orb 3.jpg Mission 3 *On the ornate porch above the door to the Cathedral in the broken bridge area. Use the "lip" on the left side of the porch to get up, then jump to the peak of the porch. (50) DMC1 hidden red orb 4.jpg Mission 4 *On top of the bed in the Castellan's bedroom. (40) DMC1 hidden red orb 5.jpg Mission 5 *On a square tower to the left of the hole leading back to the door to the Castellan's bedroom. Can be collected in the previous mission by wall-jumping up to the top level of the battlements from the balcony, but best left for this mission to help make up the S-rank Red Orb requirement. (100) DMC1 hidden red orb 6.jpg Mission 8 *In the area with the Trident after defeating Phantom, on the head of the horse statue on the left. (20) *In the same area, on the small pillar in the alcove on the right. (25) DMC1 hidden red orb 7.jpg DMC1 hidden red orb 8.jpg Mission 9 *On top of each of the three full-height pillars which do not have anything on top of them, after crossing the drawbridge. (50, 50, 50) *In the room after the fight with Griffon, on top of a broken tree stump to the left of the area. (50) DMC1 hidden red orb 9.jpg DMC1 hidden red orb 9.1.jpg DMC1 hidden red orb 9.2.jpg DMC1 hidden red orb 10.jpg Mission 10 *Above the wooden arch in the first canyon area. (50) *In front of the second area's copy of the stone which Dante used to get the light in the first area. (50) DMC1 hidden red orb 11.jpg DMC1 hidden red orb 12.jpg Mission 11 *In the screened-off area with the Sign of Chastity, on the high platform directly behind it. (200) DMC1 hidden red orb 13.jpg Mission 14 *In the room after the cliffside area, jump over the wall to the right and walk away from the camera to the end of the path. (20) DMC1 hidden red orb 14.jpg Mission 15 *In the first room of both Emblem Shield paths, on a high platform directly opposite the entrance door. (20, 20) DMC1 hidden red orb 15.jpg DMC1 hidden red orb 16.jpg Mission 16 *Near the ceiling close to the door of the Cathedral. (100) DMC1 hidden red orb 17.jpg Category:Devil May Cry Category:Walkthroughs